


gucci gayng

by tappyoca



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: AU, Boyfriends Making Dinner, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pure, i guess, they're boyfriends so it's an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappyoca/pseuds/tappyoca
Summary: sorry for the name, it was the document titleanyways pure and fluffy ryatt





	gucci gayng

Matt slept on Ryan’s couch, quietly dozing as Ryan silently made dinner. They’d been dating for three months at this point, so obviously this wasn’t anything new. As lo-fi music played throughout the apartment Ryan chopped basil to add to the sauce for the pasta he was making. As he added the basil to the pan, he knocked it back, sending it into the pot behind it, it clanged louder than he expected he would. “Shit” he quietly exclaimed.  
Turns out the noise woke up Matt “you good in there” he sleepily called out to his boyfriend.  
“It’s all good babe, just knocked a pan.”  
“Oh” Matt sighed, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.  
Ryan heard Matt slowly shuffle into the kitchen area “have a good nap?” He asked with a smile.  
Matt nodded slowly “god, yeah, your couch is so comfortable.”  
“Good ol’ Ikea” Ryan said stirring around the sauce.  
“Can you start boiling some water for noodles? I’m making spaghetti tonight.”  
“Of course Ry” Matt walked to the cupboard, riffling around for the noodles.  
“Back of the middle shelf” Ryan pointed out.  
Matt peered back into the shelf and pulled out a box of spaghetti noodles, then set them on the counter. He grabbed the pot that Ryan knocked earlier and filled it with some water. He turned on a stove element then set on the lid to let it boil.  
Matt gazed at Ryan, amazed at how he got the most perfect man in the world “I love you” he said.  
Ryan looked up, blushed and smiled “I love you too sweetie.”  
Matt also blushed, flustered at the pet name “you’re so amazing” he said before wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and kissing him.  
Ryan kissed him back before slowly leaning back, he set his hands on Matt’s hips, and the calmly stared into each other’s eyes. This lasted for a moment before a loud sizzle and clang interrupted them “oh shit the water!” Matt exclaimed turning around.  
Ryan let out a loud round of laughter as he watched his boyfriend scramble to clean up the water, and turn down the temperature of the element before adding the spaghetti noodles “cockblocking boiled water” Matt grumbled.  
“I don't know what cock it was blocking, seeing as we are making dinner” Ryan laughed.  
“Fuck off” Matt groaned, chuckling a bit as he stirred the noodles.  
“I think they’re ready” he said turning to Ryan.  
“Dump out the water, I’ll grab some bowls.”  
Matt nodded, then carefully grabbed the pot and it’s lid, straining out the water. The two put noodles and sauce into bowls then sat down on the couch, turning on some TV.  
Once they finished eating, they cleaned up of course, washing the bowls and setting them to dry “are you gonna stay the night again?” Ryan asked.  
“Yeah I guess, I’ll need to borrow some clothes though, I didn’t bring more than three pairs with me.”  
“Not like you never steal my sweatshirts anyways” Ryan said humorously.  
“I’m your boyfriend, it’s what I’m supposed to do” Matt retorted.  
“Yeah, but you’re like, seven feet tall, shouldn't you lend me your clothes?”  
“Ryan, I am a twink, I weigh nothing, you actually have body mass.”  
“You have a point” Ryan shrugged as he walked to his room.  
“I’m gonna shower” Matt called to Ryan.  
“I’ll leave some clothes on the counter for you then.”  
“Thanks baby.”  
Ryan pulled a sweatshirt and a pair of track pants out from his closet, walked into the bathroom, and set them on the counter “clothes are on the counter, I’ll just be in the living room” he said to Matt.  
“Okay, thank you, love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
Matt soon after finished his shower, drying off and putting on the clothes ryan put out from him, the sweatshirt was baggy, and the pants were a little cropped, but he was comfortable. When he walked into the living room he saw Ryan passed out on the couch, Lego lying on the floor beside him. Matt walked towards him, carefully stepping over Lego, then lied down with Ryan, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Ryan’s arms move to hold him too before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram @acceptableclutter and on tumblr @lsmemes77 eskitit


End file.
